


To Live is to Die Twice

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Deep City [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Healer!Noctis, Magic, Mors did many messed up things in his life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Violence, Whitemage!Noctis, this is an au of Dreams of Our Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: Mors Lucis Caeum, CXII, The Stern, King of Lucis, King of Stone, Great Paladin of the Crystal and First Priest of Bahamut, was dead. He died of magical exhaustion (like so many of them did, if their death wasn’t violent) at the ripe age of 61, and woke back up in a rickety bed in a run down room, body the age of maybe thirteen.Or: Mors time travels because of Etro's death witchery and wakes up in his grandson's quite illegal clinic.
Relationships: Mors Lucis Caelum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mors Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Deep City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	To Live is to Die Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
I really should concentrate on my WIPs, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It's an au of Dreams of Our Past, where Mors gets thrown into the mix because why the hell not?  
People who already read my stories know the drill: general warnings in the story tags, chapter specific ones at the start of each chapter (should they be required).  
Have fun reading!
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
character death (as in Mors dies the first time)

Mors Lucis Caeum, CXII, The Stern, King of Lucis, King of Stone, Great Paladin of the Crystal and First Priest of Bahamut, was dead.

He couldn’t remember how it had happened. Was that important? He had a feeling it was. He couldn’t bring himself to really care about it. Sooner or later he would remember, and if he didn't then it didn't seem worth to make a fuss over.

For now he would be content with having done his duty. He had satisfied his nation and the Gods and now he would join his ancestors within the Ring of the Lucii. That thought had something… pleasant. He was glad it was over for him. Regis would be a better King than he had ever managed to be. And a better father.

Strange.

Death had the ability to bring carefully buried truths to light.

Mors knew he shouldn't have kept such a distance between him and his son. Machaerad, his stubborn, foolish and loyal Shield had said so more than once. But it had been easier to bury himself in affairs of the state and trying to keep Lucis safe from Niflheim slowly encroaching on their borders. So much easier.

The usual bitterness upon that thought oddly never came. There was only a steep emptiness, where something important was supposed to be. Something he didn’t remember and had lost without ever gaining it back. Was that normal? It didn’t really bother him.

The dead King didn’t know for how long he lingered within the twilight between the Realm of the Living, the Gates of Death and Dreams and the Ring until searching fingers reached him. They pulled and prodded until his soul drifted towards its final destination.

At last that was what he thought.

What else could it have been?


End file.
